


Ohayo, No Name.

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamscale, Lance is still sad, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: He is still struggling with his inner turmoil. He still needs someone to call his Name.(Lance has a bad dream, but Keith TO THE RESCUE)





	Ohayo, No Name.

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud of this, although it's sad, I am proud of it.

Grey smoke surrounded him, then the smoke became thicker, chocking him. He looked around frantically, one eye shut as he trecked through the void, the pathway seemingly endless.  
  
He looked around and found there was now an open garage, it was filled to the brim with memories, memories of his siblings, his parents, his friends,his instruments, and his team.  
  
Team Voltron, the closest thing to family up in this godforsaken space that seemed like it would engulf him if it weren't for that dim flicker of light from the candle that was melting day by day. Then he was thrown into a pit, dirt piling up onto his body as he layed under the soil, hearing the happy chatter of everyone he's ever known. He ruthlessly clawed at the dirt, trying to escape from the coffin he was caged in, he banged, and he kicked and punched. He did it all to the point his knuckles began to disintegrate, then his hand, his face, his  _being_  
  
Gone. Just like that.  
  
It was so easy, he could die at any point in this war. He could be forgotten, replaced, hated, unacknowledged. And it wouldn't be the first time either.  
  
Now he stood infront of Keith, who stared at him, the blade he had kept hidden for so long wielded in his hands.  
  
"Keith?" His voice seemed distant, almost as if he wasn't there.  
  
And that's because he wasn't.  
  
Keith turned, and before he knew it, Keith was in his paladin armor, walking towards the rest if the team, and an alien whose face was blurred, someone he didn't recognize.  
  
"Wait. Please! Take me too!" He screamed into the void, but no one answered his cries.

* * *

 

  
"-llo? HELLO!" Someone was shaking him, who was it?  
  
He pried his eyes open, and was met face to face with the face of the all too familiar Keith, he remembers. Keith, his partner, his friend, his rival, his lover.  
  
Keith looked at him and smiled while slapped his cheeks til they were red, waking him.  
  
"Ohayo, _Lance_ "

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for hurting my precious bby.


End file.
